gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
SVMS-01-0Z Rabbit Flag
|developed into= |variants= |combine= |unit type=Personal All-Purpose Assault Mobile Suit |cost= |launched=-2 A.N (2365) |destroyed= |operators= |known pilots="Hiriko Kouma" |height=18 Meters |weight=78.2 t |power plant=* *Traditional Compact Batteries |propulsion=*GN Verniers *4x Ion Thrusters |armaments=*20mm Chest-Vulcans *Defense Rod "High-Tail Edition" *GN Beam Saber |system features=*GN Drive Burst Mode * *GN Flare Dispenser System *R.G AI (Rabbit Girl AI) |optional equipment=* GNR - Linear Rifle *2x GN Missile Pods *NGN Bazooka |unique aspects= |armour=*E-Carbon |accommodation=Pilot-Only |affiliation=ESF |universe=Ato-Nejire |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }} The Rabbit Flag is a unique variant of the now dated and obsolete . It was personally created and piloted by the ESF-Military Officer, First Sergeant Hiriko Kyouma; the Protagonist of Gundam: Jump from Black. It is characterized and differentiated from the standard Union Flag by a slightly visible Bunny-head Shape on top of the Visor Sensor along with a bunny Icon holographically appearing in the middle of the chest once the unit is placed into "High Gear". __TOC__ Technology & Combat Characteristics This Mobile Suit is modified using the now-obsolete Union Flag as a base. Despite it's now outdated design, the Rabbit-Flag has very well-rounded performance and specifications that allows it to outmaneuver and overpower any unit. This Mobile Suit would also later be used as a base and prototype for the Mobile Suit Raven Rabbit. It's armour composition is similar to most Mobile Suits at this point in time, albeit using the weaker E-Carbon used by past Flags rather than the newer E-Carbon used in 2368. This means that in terms of sheer damage sustain, the Rabbit-Flag is worse than the Sakibure. To compensate for this weaker durability, it has an unnaturally large amount of Anti-Beam Coating to negate beam weaponry and strengthened joints to allow for higher amounts of structural stress. This Mobile Suit's strongest point is it's sheer speed; utilizing a GN Condenser right underneath the Drum Cockpit along with GN Verniers for maximum mobility and agility. This along with the fact that the original Flag is already extremely light-weight for what it does allows the Rabbit Flag to achieve massively fast speeds, breaking the sound barrier almost immediately after take-off when in the Atmosphere. This unit could get even faster with the 4 Ion Thrusters situated in the shoulder boosters and soles of the feet, granting speeds far surpassing what the GN Verniers could do alone. Like the original design, the Rabbit Flag is capable of transforming into a Fighter Mode mid-combat. As all the joints are "locked" into place, the unit is granted a higher "Safe" maximum speed in comparison to the Mobile Suit mode. Along with increased speeds, the Fighter Jet mode is also surprisingly agile despite what many would expect of a Flag due to the thrusters now being GN-Based. Power Source *'GN Condenser' Despite GN Drives becoming more common and GN Drive Taus being commonplace, the Rabbit Flag utilizes a GN Condenser as it's main power source. This is because a GN Condenser is lighter; granting higher speeds, and because there's no risk of destroying a valuable asset such as a GN Drive in comparison to a GN Condenser, especially with Hiriko's idea of combining the GN Drive Burst Mode and the Trans-Am System to form a Mobile Suit with performance far greater than the previous ones; although such an idea would only allow the Rabbit Flag 6 seconds of usage before all the particles are used up despite the advancements in GN Technology. *'Compact Batteries' Unlike most Mobile Suits at this time, the Rabbit Flag has several Super-Compact Batteries situated around the body to power the powerful Ion-Thrusters at the risk of draining the Mobile Suit's emergency power in case the GN Condenser runs low. Armaments *'20mm Chest Vulcans' These 20mm Vulcans are situated next to the drum cockpit; in the same place as the original Flag design. It is generally the same as the original in specifications with the exception that the bullets the Vulcans fire are launched at significantly higher speeds, capable of blowing limbs off of lightly-armoured Mobile Suits at Close Range and harm moderately armoured Mobile Suits. Firing at sustained rates whilst in the atmosphere could lead to the barrel overheating. *'"High-Tail" Defense Rod' This is an extremely amplified and powered up version of the regular Flag's Defense Rod despite looking completely the same. In function, it spins at extremely high speeds upwards of 200,000 RPM whilst simultaneously generating a GN Field in the same Shield-like manner. Unlike the rest of the Mobile Suit, the shield is made out of a reinforced version of the newer E-Carbon; allowing it to defend against physical attacks significantly better as well as allowing the Defense Rod to be used in a similar fashion to a makeshift saw. The GN Field is projected from the center of the Defense Rod in order to defend against Beam attacks, negating the need for Anti-Beam Coating on the rod itself. *'GN Beam Sabers' Situated in the elongated kneecaps of the Mobile Suit lies two Variable-Length GN Beam Sabers. With the exception of being Navy Blue in colouration, there is nothing significantly different about these Beam Sabers in comparison to the ones utilized in the other than a slightly higher maximum output. Extra Armaments *'GNR Linear Rifle' Alternatively called the "GN Rabbit's Linear Rifle", it is a souped-up version of the Linear Cannon. The notable differences are that now instead of being propelled by Electromagnets, it is propelled by GN Particles with the rounds containing small disposable GN Condensers; granting them higher effective range and speed. Another notable aspect is that the bullets themselves are modified to utilize Anti-Particle Technology, allowing the GNR Linear Rifle to bypass GN Fields. Despite utilizing physical bullets, this Linear Rifle also retains the destructive capabilities of a Beam Rifle; dealing as much damage as Medium-Performance Beam Rifles. *'GN Missile Pods' When requiring higher firepower the GN Missile Pods are deployed. Mounted onto the waist of the unit, it notably makes the mobile suit as awhole slightly slower due to the added weight. This is because it contains smaller sized, but more numerous amounts of missiles; storing up to 92 GN Missiles a pod. It also contains a small GN Condenser in the back, giving the mobile suit as awhole slightly more operational time to compensate for the lesser speed. *'Non-GN Bazooka' A replacement armament for the GNR Linear Rifle, this is a large weapon that fires traditional rockets propelled with plasma technology rather than GN Particles which in turn allows usage even in GN Particle Dampening fields. The tips of these non-GN Missiles are fitted with an advanced version of the Sonic Blade technology specifically designed to penetrate Particle Fields such as s. The firepower of the Non-GN Bazooka is notably comparable to a High-Powered Beam Rifle due to Kouma's modifications. System Features *'GN Drive Burst Mode' A temporary state of lifting the particle usage on the GN Drive or Condenser which grants the Mobile Suit superior Particle Output than what was possible prior. With the modifications done by Kouma, it is used as sort of the middle ground between Trans-Am and Normal State; with higher performance of Trans-Am but with less strain and particle usage (If used with a Condenser) than Trans-Am. This mode makes the Rabbit Flag visually produce "Particle Flames" out of the GN Verniers, somewhat reminiscent of traditional thrusters. *'Trans-Am System' A Last Resort/Strategical function, the Trans-Am System is capable of temporarily tripling the output of the unit overall at the cost of three times the strain and particle usage. This is generally used less than the GN Drive Burst Mode due to the particular mobile suit (Rabbit Flag) being a personal investment. *'Trans-Am Burst Mode' A personal mode created by Kouma. By combining the GN Drive Burst Mode and Trans-Am System's functions, the mobile suit is capable of removing any limitations on particle usage. Although this means an almost nine times boost overall, sometimes higher, this comes with a very real possibility of a GN Drive just malfunctioning and exploding, or draining the particles of a GN Condenser way too fast. Even with the Rabbit Flag's higher GN Particle count than other Condensers, the unit would still only last 6 seconds even with full particles. *'GN Flare Dispenser System' To ward off missiles and beam weaponry, the Rabbit Flag has a unique system where the rivet and indents of the mobile suit (Previously used for aerodynamics or structural integrity) are able to open up and dispense "GN Flares", creating small Anti-Particle Clouds to disrupt beam weaponry and throw off physical weaponry.